


Be A Good Boy, Leo

by chwyn



Category: VIXX
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missions Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwyn/pseuds/chwyn
Summary: Leo just wanted to be spoiled.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin
Kudos: 3





	Be A Good Boy, Leo

**Author's Note:**

> It's the English version!
> 
> Like always, I was helped by [ElektraElentari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektraElentari/pseuds/ElektraElentari) in translating, so feel free and kindly check her works~

Leo looks at Ravi with annoyance while said person just laughs with Hongbin, Ken, and Hyuk. The four of them are busy playing a game which according to Leo is very childish. He wants to knock their heads one by one with the TV remote he is holding. Ravi made the most mistakes while playing, so it’s only natural that his face is full of flour which is used as a punishment for the loser.

Like now, Ravi loses again because he stood up too late. _Only his speaking is quick, but his mov_ _ements_ _are very slowly_ , Leo scolds him internally. This time, no part of Ravi’s face isn’t covered with flour, so they are busy deciding on another punishment to be given to him.

“Lipstick! _Uri_ Ravi needs lipstick to complete his make up,” Ken suggests excitedly.

“Agree!” Hongbin and Hyuk shout together.

Ken rushes into the room to get a lipstick. Ravi watched Ken’s departure with horror while Hongbin and Hyuk are busy laughing, imagining the make up they would put on Ravi’s face.

“Hongbin, help me,” Ravi pleads when Ken came with the lipstick.

“Come on, you lost,” Hongbin answers heartlessly.

“Ravi, you will definitely be the most beautiful woman in this apartment,” Ken teases while shaking the lipstick he is holding in front of Ravi.

“ _Andwae_!!!!” Ravi shouts as he stands up and hides behind Hongbin.

Ravi hugs Hongbin from behind and hides his face behind Hongbin’s back. Leo squeezes the TV remote he held until his knuckles turn white.

“ _Ya_! You’re dirtying my shirt, Ravi.”

“I don’t want to. Are you not satisfied with punishing me yet?”

“We will be satisfied if you use your lipstick already, _hyung_ ,” Hyuk answers, followed by a nod from Ken and Hongbin.

“Come here, Ravi,” Ken persuades him in a sweetened voice.

“What did I do wrong, Lord?” Ravi whines from behind Hongbin’s back.

“What’s wrong with you, Ravi? This is just a game.”

“I haven’t eaten, N _hyung_ has been gone for too long. I’ve been losing all this time, I’m tired and sleepy. Tomorrow I have a recording, come on, spare me just this once.”

“Hey, don’t ruin the atmosphere like that, Ravi,” Ken insists, still not having given up.

“Well, _hyung_ , let’s spare him this time,” Hongbin says in defense of Ravi.

“Huh, it’s not fun,” Ken grumbles, but he lowers the lipstick that had been pointed at Ravi.

“ _Saranghae_ , Hongbin!” Ravi shouts excitedly while kissing Hongbin’s cheek.

“Don’t make me regret helping you, stupid.”

Ravi just grins at Hongbin’s threat. He is used to Hongbin’s sharp words without feelings.

Leo, who has been sitting patiently while trying to enjoy the TV shows that he was pretending to watch, can no longer stand it. He gets up and heads straight toward Ravi. Without warning, Ravi was pulled away from Hongbin. Ravi who doesn’t know anything, but can feel a threatening aura from Leo tries to smile sweetly to calm Leo, while holding Leo’s hand which is also holding his, hoping to prevent that hand from flying onto his body within his reach.

Leo smiles back as sweet as Ravi’s smile, but a second later his legs had reached Ravi’s side and kicked him as hard as he can. Ravi shrieks and tries to let go of Leo’s grip.

“ _Hyung_ , whatever my mistake was, I apo... aww... logize... akhh... Hongbin, help m—”

“ _Hyung_ , let him go, you’re hurting him,” Hongbin says, trying to calm Leo.

Leo gets even more upset and beats Ravi.

Hongbin immediately intercedes by grabbing Leo into his arms. Trying to hold Leo’s feet and hands as strong as he can, which are still trying to throw punches and kicks towards Ravi.

Ravi tries to get up and back away from Leo’s reach with difficulty. _Today, I’m so unlucky_ , he thinks.

“Are you asking for _punishment_ , Taekwoon?” Hongbin whispers softly into Leo’s ear. His tone is full of threats.

Leo stops fighting and looks at Hongbin with a hurt expression. Hongbin can’t bear the pain, but it’s Ravi who is hurt here. _Where did Ken hyung and Hyuk go_ , Hongbin thinks as he looks around. While those who were looking for have been busy hiding since Leo first got up and walked toward them.

“Ken _hyung_ , Hyukie, please bring Ravi to the room.”

Ken opens the door very slowly, afraid of being the next target. As he walks— with a very slow steps too—he looks timidly at Leo. Even though in a normal situation, Leo’s position in Hongbin’s arms with Hongbin’s hands around Leo’s waist would feel awkward, but in Ken’s mind at that time Hongbin is still trying to hold Leo. Ken helps Ravi to his feet and led him to the room.

When the soft click indicating the door of the room was tightly closed, Leo looks back at Hongbin, this time with an accusing look.

“What’s wrong, _hyung_? Looks like your mood is very bad.” Leo just looks at Hongbin in return. “Still, _hyung_ can’t take it out like that, poor Ravi.”

Leo purses his lips, doesn’t like hearing Ravi’s name being mentioned.

“Oh, what beautiful lips,” Hongbin teases.

“Annoying!” Leo says, annoyed.

“Hyung always calls the four of us childish when playing games, but look who is more childish now. What’s wrong, hm?”

Leo restrains his desire to pucker his lips tightly. “You didn’t pay attention to me and instead were absorbed in playing that silly game.”

“Firstly, I see that _hyung_ prefers watching. Second, if that’s the case, why is Ravi the victim?”

“Why do you keep defending him?” Leo begins to lose his temper again.

“I asked first. And _hyung_ hasn’t answered any of them,” Hongbin says firmly.

Leo tries to break away from Hongbin’s hug, but Hongbin holds his waist tightly. Pulling Leo even tighter into his arms. Leo’s breath began to speed up. While holding back his foggy mind, Leo looks at Hongbin with a look that he hopes doesn’t show his current feelings.

“Let me go. Go to Ravi and make sure he is fine. I want to sleep,” Leo replies stubbornly.

“I don’t like repeating the same question, Jung Taekwoon.”

Leo knows that Hongbin is also starting to lose his temper with him, but hearing his name being called stressfully makes Leo’s head foggy and he can’t think clearly apart from staring at Hongbin hopefully. Hongbin just stares back at him expressionlessly which makes Leo’s breathing even harder. Leo feels cornered even though it’s just Hongbin’s arms that are blocking his body and this room is too large to feel cornered. Strangely, Leo enjoys it. Leo enjoys the feeling of helplessness. Leo, instead, hopes for Hongbin to attack him. _Ugh, what am I thinking_ , Leo thinks. Hongbin lets go of his arms and immediately the sensation felt by Leo disappeares.

“I don’t like seeing you being close and all with Ravi,” Leo says quickly.

“What do you mean by being close and all, _hyung_?”

“You are laughing and hugging. I’ve never even hugged you openly,” Leo protests.

“We aren’t being closed and all. Ravi is my best friend, you know that, _hyung_.”

“Eunji is also my best friend, but I’ve never even held hands with her.”

“If that’s the case, _hyung_ can hold hands with her.”

“So you will keep hugging Ravi in front of me, will you?” Leo can’t take it anymore.

Instead of explaining, Hongbin bursts out laughing. According to him, Leo who is angry looks like a cat who’s stepped on its tail. Leo grits his teeth and turns away, but Hongbin holds him back even though he is still laughing. Leo tries to let go of Hongbin’s hand which is holding his. Hongbin tightens his grip and pulls Leo closer.

“I’m sorry, _hyung_ , hahha.”

“Let me go!”

“How can I let go of _hyung_ who is sulking so cute like this,” Hongbin teases. “ _Hyung_ makes me _hungry_ ,” he whispers softly in Leo’s ear.

Leo shudders at that. Hongbin knows the effect of what he had said to Leo. It’s late at night, and tomorrow Hongbin will also be shooting a drama, but he can’t help teasing Leo. Leo presses his body closer to Hongbin’s even though there is no space between them. While leaning his head between Hongbin’s shoulders and neck, his hands begin to grope Hongbin’s back.

Hongbin is forced to stop Leo’s action. He feels that he has to clear things up between them first. Leo looks at him with an expression of shame and hurt.

“ _Hyung_ , listen to me. I’ve never flirted with Ravi or anyone. We are like brothers, that’s what makes us not awkward to play or hug in front of someone else.” Leo is getting more hurt hearing word _someone else_. “No, _hyung_ isn’t someone else, I mean other people.”

“I understand. Sorry, I went too far,” Leo says in surrender.

“No. You don’t understand yet.” Hongbin grabs Leo’s face and makes him look into his eyes. “Ravi is my best friend, someone I consider as my own brother. And you, you are one of the most precious people in my life. Jung Taekwoon, I love you.” He kisses Leo’s forehead.

“You’re not polite, calling me by _you_ ,” Leo says, trying to change the topic that made his face flushed.

Hongbin laughs again while hugging Leo who is bowing in shame.

“I don’t think I would like to see you holding hands with Eunji or whoever it is,” Hongbin says in his laugh.

“You cheated,” Leo protests.

“I really don’t like it, Jung Taekwoon.”

His name really sounds sexy out of Hongbin’s mouth. It feels like Leo is screaming _I’m yours_ , but he is holding it in. It’s too cheap even though he doesn’t mind being so cheap in front of Hongbin.

“You sound really possessive now,” Leo accuses.

“I’m not willing to share you with other people.”

Leo feels like he would give anything to stop the time right now. He just wants to be with Hongbin, be in his arms, with Hongbin mentioning his name. Just imagining it made Leo’s breathing even more intense.

“I want you, Lee Hongbin,” Leo demands.

“I think the others can wait, but this cannot,” Hongbin agrees. _I guess it’s useless to hold back myself_ _before_ _shooting my drama tomorrow_ , he adds to himself.

 _Now I’m really cornered in the true sense_ , Leo thinks, _but I don’t mind as long as Hongbin does it. He may corner me anywhere, anytime, and I will never be satisfied to be touched by him. I want more, more and more, and more. I want only me._

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't talk much about LeoBin before, and now I have moved on, but every fiction I've ever made means a lot to me. And right now it still hurts to talk about Hongbin leaving VIXX. I'm glad he's finally free to do the things he likes, but it hurts not to be able to see him the way he used to.


End file.
